The Lone Wolf--And The Sheep
by EmmaPickles
Summary: This is my first south park fanfiction. "The Price of Being a Sheep is Boredom. The Price of Being a Wolf is Loneliness. Choose One or the Other with Great Care"
1. Chapter 1

**The Price of Being a Sheep is Boredom.**

**The Price of Being a Wolf is Loneliness. **

** Choose One or the Other with Great Care.**

**-Hugh Macleod**

* * *

><p>Choosing the path of a lone wolf is a lonely choice. All you have is yourself to depend on. You have to take care of yourself. But you also don't have to worry about anyone else or their problems.<p>

For Craig Tucker choosing the path as a lone wolf is the perfect thing for him. He was mostly alone and in his own world already. He didn't trust anyone to be near him, he didn't trust anyone in his small bubble. How someone acts is different then how they are truly portrayed. Craig is popular with tons of friends, but them people who call friends know nothing truly about him. Sure he is handsome and captain of the football team. But inside his was alone, he had chosen to be alone and empty.

Craig can manage to pass around a few fake smiles or meaningless smirks. But he could only do it for so long until he finally get tired of doing the same thing all over again. He had offered some many fakes smiles it has actually became second-nature to him. Craig wasn't always a lone wolf, he use to actually enjoy his life that was until he had his heart broken into a million pieces by someone he trust with his life. He didn't think he could trust anyone every again, so he shut himself out.

"If I show you my_Demons _will you leave me like all the others?".

Craig asked looking into coffee colored eyes. It was hard for him to get rid of this kid, he would stick to him like glue. This kid was a Sheep, he would stay with the crowd but his mind wouldn't be all there. Tweek was a hard nut to crack and no matter what he would stay by his side. He wouldn't talk nor smile, his face was completely emotionless like he wasn't even there but he was there.

"No".

Tweek replied while looking up towards the older male. He reaches up and grabs his hat from the other's head. Craig just stared blankly at other, he was confused but his face clearly wasn't showing it. The old Tweek he knew as a child would twitch a lot and was easy to scare. He was easier to scare away as a child but he was completely different. It probably had to do with the pills his parents had him taken.

"Tweek, do you love being around me?".

Craig asked completely out of the blue surprising himself and Tweek. Why did Tweek like being around him when he was nothing but mean. Yelling at him to leave him alone, to disappear completely out of his life. Even still Tweek would always hang around him the next day, Craig wanted to be alone not be bothered by anyone but Tweek doesn't seem to get the message. Tweek was caught off guard by the question, why did he even hang out around him. He didn't know, he wanted to know the answer himself. Did he love being around the other? Of course he did, because if he didn't he would have left a long time ago.

"Yes, I do love being around you".

Tweek replied with a bright smile. Craig hasn't seen him smile like that in a long time, last time he seen that smile was when they were ten, before he started taking his daily pills.

"You know Craig, you aren't as bad as people think, and everyone has demons".

Tweek stops smiling and places Craig's hat back onto his head. He was late again for another therapy session. If he didn't go this time his parents would definitely have his head. He didn't want to go but even so he couldn't disobey his parents. He was right about Craig though, he wasn't as bad as he wanted people to think he was. He was definitely confused about what he wanted though. Tweek can tell he wants to be alone but even people who think they want to be alone whats someone to give them attention.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow Craig, i'll also have enough time to go to your practice this time".

Tweek waves while walking down the street towards his therapist's office. Craig watched him leave while raising an eyebrow, Tweek was surely a weird person. But he was mostly right, everything he does to scare people away is merely an act. Tweek knew so much about he didn't even have to tell him anything, maybe that was one of the reason he didn't want to be friend's with him. Tweek could read him clearly like an open book.

Craig continued to watch Tweek walk down the street until he disappeared into the distance. He was finally alone what he wanted the whole time,he suddenly felt like he wanted company again. Craig shakes his head rolling his eyes before walking off in the direction of his house. Somehow Tweek was the only expect and he didn't even realize it.

Arriving home Craig noticed his parents cars weren't in the drive way which met his parents and sister wasn't home. He didn't care anyone, he loved having the house to himself since he didn't have to deal with his parents fighting. They also would fight everyday over the dumbest shit, Craig couldn't fucking stand his parents honestly. Craig walked upstairs towards his room to lock himself away from the world again. He didn't come out of his room until it was time for dinner, he would eat in his room to avoid any type of conversations with his parents. He didn't want to tell them anything, or have them in his personal space.

Tweek was laying down on the bed in the therapist office, laying down helped him relax and think straight. He has already been there for ten minutes and this appointment was two hours long. He hasn't said one word since he entered which wasn't a huge surprise since he normally didn't anyway.

"How are the pills treating you Tweek?".

The therapist asked while taking out his notepad to take down any important notes. Tweek really didn't want to talk about the pill he has been taking, they have been making him feel dull and weak. He was happy he no longer twitched and people didn't make fun of him anymore. But he wasn't himself, he didn't want to seem like a hollow doll. The pills didn't make him feel good, they made him feel dead on the inside and out.

"They are working, I no longer twitch or have random outburst".

Tweek answers while turning his head looking over towards the other male in the room taking notes. He didn't want to stay here any longer and he still had one hour and forty minutes left. Tweek always wondered what the other male was really writing down, of course he wasn't just taking notes on what he say, he probably was writing down complete bullshit in the note pad.

"How was school today? Did you enjoy it?".

Tweek looks away from him while shrugging shoulders. He didn't enjoy school but despise it either today. He was able to hang out with Craig during gym without the popular girls clinging to him like they normally did, they was rather enjoyable. Tweek could tell Craig needs at least one person to understand him, maybe if he could reach out to him, Craig wouldn't want to be alone anymore. Tweek release a heavy sigh from his pink soft lips and shrugs his shoulders.

"School was okay, I didn't enjoy it but it was better than other days".

Tweek continues to ignore the males question until the end of the session. He didn't want to be in that room any longer, he didn't want to answer any of his unless question. This therapy session obviously wasn't working, but his parents just keep adding hours onto it. If they feel he hasn't been making any progress they would send him in for more hours. Tweek stood up from the therapy bed and walks out the room without mumbling a single word. His parents were probably waiting for him outside like everyday. He wished his parents would leave him alone and let him live his own life. Learn from his own mistakes.

Tweek walks outside and looks around from his parents car which he spotted parked in their usually spot. He walks towards the car his mind wandering off to Craig, he wondered what he was doing right now. Last time he visited his house, his parents were fighting and Craig was in his room in the complete dark writing on his walls. Tweek was kinda freaked out about the scene but didn't say anything about it. Even after that he never brought it up because Craig would have been upset with him.

"How was your session son?".

His father asked as soon as he entered the car, honestly could he ever get a break. How about they ask him normal question a parent would. How was school? Do you have homework? Do you like your classes?

"It was fine dad, I think I made great progress".

Tweek lied, he didn't want them to know he didn't make no progress and this was completely useless. He didn't care much about anything they talked about or anything they had to say to him. Whatever they said was completely bullshit. Like they cared about him, if they honestly did they would know what these pills were doing to him. They car ride home was complete silence like always, his parents didn't like making conversation with him, they didn't like they way he replied to them. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day, he couldn't wait until he got to see Craig. That was honestly the only thing he looks forward to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks For The Follows and Favorites! **

**Thanks Yoka-Chan for the wonderful review (:**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own South Park**

**"Cry as hard as you want to.**

**But always make sure that when you stop crying,**

**You'll never cry for the same reason again".**

* * *

><p>Waking up in the morning was never easy for Craig, he was never a morning person. The sound of his alarm clock going off was completely annoying to him, he sits up and groans while glaring deadly at his clock. The sound the clock made was making his ears bleed and he just wanted to go back to sleep. Every morning he regretted going to school, being around a lot of people everyday. He grabs his clock and throws it towards the wall watching as it broke. That was the fourth clock this week? He wasn't really keeping count. His room was completely dark with black curtains covering his windows not allowing any light to enter his room. He loved the complete darkness, it helped him prepare for his day of annoying people and Tweek.<p>

Craig haven't noticed that he actually didn't mind being around Tweek, he didn't talk much anymore and he no longer twitched so he would completely forget about him until he would speak up. Already being awaken by his stupid clock he decided to get dressed and head off to school. School was the second place he hated, his home being the first choice. If he knew better his parents were already gone and his sister was at school. He was always the last one to wake up since he didn't like getting up in the morning. Craig gets off his bed stretching his arms over his head while walking downstairs into the lightest part of his house. His downstairs was completely bright because his mother would open all the blinds and curtains allowing light into the house. He entered the kitchen and hissed as the sunlight hits his eyes. His parents would call him a vampire because of how much he hated sunlight.

"Why the fuck does she open all blinds, one or two would enough".

He mumbles to himself while walking towards the cabinet to find something to eat. He normally didn't eat in the morning. But he was hungry which was a complete surprise to him. He slowly runs his fingers through his dark brown hair stopping half-way hearing his doorbell being rung. He groans unhappily as he walks out his kitchen to his front door. Who could be knocking at this time of morning, he hated getting visitors this early in the morning. If he wasn't in his right mind right now he would open the door and struggle who ever was knocking. He looked through the peek hole and saw a head full of blonde hair. _' Great what does this kid want? It is to early in the morning to have him here'._

Craig sighs heavily and opens the door looking at the person who had rung his doorbell. Tweek was standing there with a small dull smile and walks inside without being invited in. "Oh please come inside" Craig mumbles softly while rolling his eyes shutting the door. He watched as Tweek looked around his house and sits down on his couch with a blank stare.

"Not that I don't mind you being here or anything, but why are you here so early?"

"Got into a fight with my parents about my therapy sessions".

Tweek answered dully while shrugging his shoulders like it wasn't such a huge deal. Well is wasn't to him honestly, he was just asking for less hours so he could have more time to hang around his friends. His parents went completely crazy talking about his friends were the reason he needed extra time when in reality it was their fault completely. Tweek noticed Craig's hat on the table and places it on his head with a real light smile, he love wearing his hat it was comfortable. Craig watches him place his hat on his head and snouts walking into his kitchen. He didn't understand how Tweek can be so calm about fight with his parents. If he was fighting with his parents he would be pissed.

"Craig do you- nevermind"

Tweek said with a light smirk shaking his head slightly. Craig hated with a passion when someone was going to tell him something and cuts it off short. Though he didn't mind when Tweek did it, he looks out from the kitchen into the living room watching Tweek look at his family pictures. He wished he would have burned all them pictures because they were a lie, his family wasn't like that happy and it would never be like that anyway. He sighs softly and finished eating walking into the living room sitting down beside Tweek.

"Do you honestly believe I have a good soul Tweek?"

Tweek looks over towards Craig with an puzzled expression, why exactly was he asking him this. He looked down towards his lap and shrugs his shoulder lightly. He grabs Craig's hand and looks over towards him with a bright smile.

"I want to believe you have a very good soul Craig, I can't be a hundred percent sure but somewhere in my gut and heart I know you have a good soul"

Tweek answered his question, which honestly surprised the other. Tweek leans forward kissing Craig's cheek gently before standing up walking towards the door. Craig touched his cheek and blushes lightly watching Tweek leave his house, which was weird he didn't even mention why he came to his house and didn't go straight to school Tweek was surely a weird one. Craig snouts and stands up going to his room to get dressed for school, he was surely going to be late.


End file.
